This Conference on Clinical Caries Trials will update the results of the previous conferences on this subject, which were held in 1953 and 1968. It will emphasize those areas of clinical trials in which significant progess has been made or in which circumstances may require different approaches in the design and statistical analysis. The conference will include material relating to epidemiological surveys and demonstration studies, as well as the controlled clinical trial. The effects of diagnostic criteria on data analysis will be discussed from various aspects of the design of caries clinical trials as they may be affected by ethical and regulatory constraints or by use of different techniques in the conduct of the clinical trials. The analytical procedures and techniques applied to the data derived from clinical caries trials will also be covered. Also included will be a numver of topics which reflect special areas of concern or new procedures such as root surface caries clinical significance, cost effectiveness of treatment procedures, computer programs in data analysis, and simulation studies in caries areas. The conference will bring together persons who have an interest in the design and analysis of clinical caries trials including individuals from academia, industry and government, from the United States, Canada and Europe. All papers including those of the primary presenter and the formal discussant will be distributed to all participants prior to the meeting. Panels will be assigned to each of the sessions for additional input and discussion. The proceedings of the meeting will be published.